


I Want to be Batman!

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Reader-Insert, Tim Drake is Red Robin, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: “I want to be batman! Jason!”“Shut up replacement, wait your turn,”The reader and the batboys play a Batman video game. Bruce is not amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: Reader and the batboys play a Batman video game. Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

“I want to be batman! Jason!”  
“Shut up replacement, wait your turn,”

Bruce hesitated outside the door to the tv room, frowning. He knew his kids were in there and had come to warn them that patrol was in an hour, but Alfred had told him that they were playing video games. From this conversation, it didn’t sound like it. Although the butler had looked a little too amused when Bruce had asked, he hadn’t really thought too much on it as Alfred had just handed him the mail and there had been this one letter… Now though, Bruce was slightly perplexed by the argument taking place on the other side of the door. He pushed it open a fraction, peering into the darkened room. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Jason was standing in front of the tv, holding the remote above his head and blatantly ignoring Tim as he tried to snatch it from his grasp. His attention was on you and Dick, the three of you seemingly absorbed in a heated debate about the pros and cons of playing in split screen. Whatever that meant, Bruce had no idea. Damian meanwhile was clutching his remote in both hands and glaring at Tim from his position in the armchair, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Tim shut up and let us play. It won’t be long before father comes to get us for patrol, and I want to beat Grayson’s score before that happens,” Dick threw Damian a sideways glance. “Don’t kid yourself, you know I’m the best at Robin. Call it personal experience,” he smirked. “You know what they say, first is the worst,” you chimed in teasingly, and Dick gasped in betrayal, feigning hurt. Jason high fived you.

Bruce was still confused, until he glanced at the tv. Then it all clicked into place. An animated version of batman and robin were posed on the screen, stats and weapons displayed beside them. There was a Batman video game. And his kids were playing it. Silently, he retreated into the hall unnoticed. Alfred could deal with this. Bruce had seen enough.


End file.
